Elena Was Never the only One
by Kajune
Summary: Daemon always believed that he did everything for his queen, but in fact, others he knew meant something to him too. Daemon X Elena / Daemon X Alaude


**Title** : Elena Was Never the only One

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

**Genre** : Hurt / Comfort

**Warning** : Contains maleXmale content. OOCness.

**Summary** : Daemon always believed that he did everything for his queen, but in fact, others he knew meant something to him too.

**Pairings** : Daemon X Elena / Daemon X Alaude

* * *

><p>Elena was everything to him and will always be, nothing can change that. Every part of her was perfection and her beliefs were his as well. He loved her so fiercely and yet...he failed...to be together with her...forever.<p>

Besides being the most beautiful woman he had ever laid his eyes on, Elena was also pure-hearted and without a shred of evil, but no God saw this as worth noticing and for that, she was left to die a shameful death by the hands of another man; Giotto. There has never been a day when Daemon has forgiven this falsely kind man who took everything he ever had away from him. No words could possibly make him forget and just walk away from the truth; the woman who he held so dear and close to his heart was dead. If he wasn't so busy plotting back then, the year it all happened, he would of sliced that man up into shreds, leaving nothing behind for others to see...but a pool of blood.

However, well-planned out traps weren't the only thing that kept Daemon playing the role of a sweet sweet guardian. There was in fact another guardian that was eating away at his time. Elena was Daemon's woman and has always been the only person capable of holding his heart within the soft palms of her hands. As true as this was, however, Daemon was a man with sexual needs, and without a woman to keep him warm in bed he was forced to find another source of pleasure, just so he could continue fighting for his true love's sake.

It all began with a simple, yet boring mission that involved infiltrating a mansion to arrest a man for stealing money from the poor. It ended - like all other missions - smoothly, but after soaking the gold-painted paradise in the minimum amount of blood as possible with the target successfully captured and sent away, Daemon and Alaude ended up on a bed together in one of the many bedrooms on the 4th floor. Everything that happened on that night was unintentional and was never revealed to anyone, but Daemon had secretly (and grudgefully) enjoyed it and soon realized that it was the solution he had been searching for.

Whenever being just the two of them and far from any other person, Daemon would seduce this fellow guardian into submission (not that Alaude would ever admit failing to resist), and always manage to spend the shared moment without shedding anything but sweat.

No matter how much he treasured Elena, it was inevitable for Daemon to eventually find himself falling for another.

He knew he couldn't let that happen, not in a millions years, so before his plans were to unfold, he began keeping a great distance between himself and the cloud guardian. It was an extremely hard task for him to do, because his body was constantly aching for Alaude more than ever during that period. Alaude was handsome, strong, with an unshakable heart. These were the qualities that Elena saw in Daemon, who still believes to contain such that attracts even himself, but is that the reason why he longs for Alaude, the very man that has seemingly become his second love?

Through thick and thin he vowed to keep Elena's soul happy, and even with there being new love forming between him and another man, Daemon didn't back down and did as planned; he betrayed the man that took his love away along with the man that took his heart away. Elena had been the one to introduce Daemon to the person that eventually got her killed, not long before that man had introduced him to Alaude. Around that same time, the former had become his boss, his friend and...a very special person to him.

Though this was forced to be something short-lived.

Centuries flew by with Daemon's heart focusing only on Elena and her wishes, but even after turning his back on his former comrades that he once worked with as part of the Vongola, he couldn't forget Giotto or Alaude, completely. He couldn't fully stop picturing them as loved ones. He has repeatedly tried to detach himself, but has failed miserably.

Wasn't he suppose to be faithful to Elena? Wasn't she his everything?

Giotto, Alaude, even Secondo, none of them should mean a thing to him, yet they still do. Why?

People he has met during his struggle to remain alive have also managed to carve some space inside his heart. From little fragile tools they rose to become a being with at least some meaning to Daemon. For a mere moment - as brief as it was - they had meant so much to him that he - to his fury - forgot about Elena. Daemon had willingly slept with others, yes, but only so he could fulfill his promise to Elena, nothing more. No matter how successful others got at gaining some meaning, there should be no mercy at removing them from existence. As young and beautiful as they get like Chrome, he mustn't feel anything but distaste for them in the end. No one deserves the right to divert his eyes from his goals, and if a person does come in between these goals and himself, he _will _cut them down at all costs.

Every. Single. Person.

Even so, this frightening reality couldn't change a single truth during Daemon's last few seconds of life, that it had become crystal-clear to him that everyone had meant _something_ to him, always. It was never just Elena as he had forced himself to believe.

Never was it only her.

Never.

* * *

><p><strong>Owari<strong>


End file.
